


库尔图瓦收到礼物了吗

by Nichtstrike



Series: 库尔图瓦宇宙 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: 队医感到心情复杂 后续很雷 cp很多别骂我 谢谢合作*本来是想写贝尔送齐达内洗发水那个梗的衍生 拖延症拖到新闻变旧闻orz
Relationships: Gareth Bale/Sergio Reguilón(implied), Gareth Bale/Thibaut Courtois, Thibaut Courtois/Sergio Reguilón
Series: 库尔图瓦宇宙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037874
Kudos: 2





	库尔图瓦收到礼物了吗

前情提要：库尔图瓦和贝尔不仅没有分手，而且与这个国家的多数人一样响应号召，在lockdown期间造了人。眼见他们的关系会因这个孩子的降生而缓和，可另一件事的发生打破了这个美好愿景。

这件事就是：加雷斯·贝尔，皇家马德里的前锋，欧冠三连的进球功臣，以及库尔图瓦孩子的爸爸，要离开了。

其实这并不是突发事件，这件事就跟“英超有个球员要出柜”一样，每个赛季都会被提及。现在这件事已经板上钉钉，而太阳报还没找到那个愿意出柜的球员，似乎大家更愿意挤作一堆装直男。当这个传闻第一次被马卡报刊登上头版的时候，库尔图瓦好像才刚来皇家马德里没多久；而当它终于成真时，他已经站稳脚跟，将自己和佩雷斯家族牢牢地绑在了一起了。也就是说，库尔图瓦走在了正确的道路上，即将踏进皇家马德里的权力中心。

库尔图瓦的前途本该一帆风顺，可贝尔和他现任后妈齐达内的关系实在是无可挽回，这给他光明的未来蒙上了一层阴影：贝尔走的时候是绝对不可能带上孩子的，因为这个孩子仍在哺乳期内，还得靠库尔图瓦来喂。并且在这场无声的博弈里，弗洛伦蒂诺心中的天平无疑倒向了齐达内的一边，现在齐达内掌握住这座球场里的权柄，库尔图瓦需要平衡这一切。

所以我们难以想象，在这一片纷乱复杂的思绪里，当库尔图瓦得知贝尔在临别时还给齐达内送上一大盒包装精美的洗发水时，他的心情究竟是怎样的。  
或许是愤怒，贝尔大可以和齐达内撕破脸后一走了之，然后把烂摊子丢给他处理（这只是库尔图瓦的一面之言，他若是回想起之前自己作的妖，这就只是风水轮流转）；或许是无奈，他会觉得贝尔这一大把年纪了还整这些小孩子玩意儿。  
不过，也有可能是，他发现自己从未了解过贝尔其人。他们谈恋爱时，他只会看到贝尔的好，就像他记得那些训练场上讲过的笑话，甚至贝尔不回防的时候也只舍得用他听不懂的语言骂他。而之后，他们就迅速步入了同床异梦的阶段，贝尔打高尔夫球，库尔图瓦打游戏，他们甚至在床上画了一条分界线，签订了无形的互不干扰条约。所以，当库尔图瓦站在现在的时间节点上往回望，他会明白，他以为的就只是他以为的。

比如，他觉得他和贝尔应该是好聚好散的关系，可贝尔并不这么想。于是库尔图瓦得到了一大盒包装精美的安全套作为临别礼物。

还原两位当事人的具体心路历程是很艰难，他们各自的人际关系和精神属性都过于复杂。因此，所有猜测都难以还原事情的真相，而唯一显而易见的，贝尔在阴阳怪气这方面颇有造诣，他把握住了阴阳怪气的精髓：使人极其不舒服，并能持续很长时间。库尔图瓦的确在之后的很长一段时间里感到不舒服，他隐约察觉到贝尔有好几层用意，每一层都难以捉摸。在那段时间里，他每天早晨醒来就会想起那盒安全套，这盒安全套在他的脑海里燃烧却被他埋藏进床头柜的深处。

这也许会成为一个永久的秘密，库尔图瓦会在睡梦中发现事情的真相，却在醒来时忘记，成为他房间里的红色大象。不过库尔图瓦是幸运的那一个，这种煎熬的状态在不久之后就结束了，有人帮他彻底揭开了原委。

虽然库尔图瓦之前觉得雷吉隆太过PG-13，不符合这整个宇宙的R级设定。但有一点值得肯定的是，雷吉隆也是一个较为复杂的角色，他跟贝尔和库尔图瓦的关系都很好，这表明他完全掺合进了这场逐渐网往车祸现场发展的感情纠纷。如今，他和前者一同远走英格兰，甚至乘坐的是同一架私人飞机（不过主要因为列维舍不得两次伦敦到马德里往返的油钱），还能时常在电视上看到他们搂搂抱抱（好在库尔图瓦不怎么喜欢看电视）。和后者，显而易见的，那只柔软的长颈鹿至今还摆在库尔图瓦家里，在他床上没人的时候还能占据另一半空位。 

如果库尔图瓦占尽天时地利人和的话，他也许还能拐到长颈鹿的主人，尽管他们目前相隔一整条英吉利海峡。并不是说库尔图瓦改邪归正了，他作为一个纯正的爱情骗子，实在是强人所难了一点。但PG-13的生活确实使人心生愉悦，和喜欢自己的omega弟弟一起带带孩子什么的，库尔图瓦觉得他有时候也需要从马德里这个大染缸里剥离出来，过几天老婆孩子热炕头的日子。

C'est la vie.

所以当雷吉隆翻出他床头柜深处那盒还没过期的安全套时，库尔图瓦也得发出这样的感慨。雷吉隆显然没收到过贝尔的临别礼物，不然他会发现威尔士人当初批发了好几十个这样的包装。不过话说回来，他真的需要那些礼物吗，他和贝尔在伦敦过得挺愉快的。现在，时隔许久，贝尔埋下的定时炸弹终于爆炸了，库尔图瓦半躺在床上只盖着半边被子，看着雷吉隆站在那里拆开一个包装，露出一脸疑惑的表情。他扭头问库尔图瓦，为什么你这里会有这么多我尺寸的安全套呢？

C'est la vie.

END.

*阅读理解最后一段也不是不可以


End file.
